The Separation of Spouses
by SugarKane Montgomery
Summary: This is a story that details Callie and Arizona's separation after Callie moves to New York. It ends in Calzona.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'm sad...But this story will not end sadly. It is defintely Calzona endgame. And It's a two-shot.**_

Day 1. Callie, Sofia, and Arizona arrive at the airport at exactly 9:45 AM. Sofia has one suitcase and a carry-on while her mother has two suitcases and a dufflebag. Her other mother has no luggage at all so instead chooses to clasp her hands in front of her, needing something to hold. They linger around the stores there and grab coffees from a Starbucks (Sofia gets a hot chocolate). It isn't long before they're sitting quietly in the waiting chairs staring out of the window at airplanes that haven't taken off yet.

It is at 10:00 AM that they finally begin to exchange goodbyes. Arizona hugs Sofia around the waist, kisses her cheek, and whispers a consoling 'I'll see you soon'. When she is done, Callie tips her head toward the other woman, thankful and excited with a heavy lacing of sad. The two hug tightly for a few seconds, and then Arizona pulls away, forces a dimpled grin and shoos them off.

Callie releases a few tears on her walk toward the boarding gate. She doesn't know why.

Day 4. Arizona thinks she may call too often. She thinks Callie may be getting tired of her. She finds everything to be slightly less enjoyable now. Coffee. Work. Waking up in the morning. Sometimes she calls in sick for no reason at all (but then feels guilty and ends up going in anyway). Bailey never says anything about it; she just hmm's and eyes her concernedly when she thinks the blonde isn't looking. April is much more vocal about her concern, always checking in and inquiring about the other woman's mood. Arizona finds it endearing but also incredibly annoying. She avoids the redhead at all costs. Alex doesn't acknowledge her state outwardly. He just argues less and brings her snacks when she's hungry. And sometimes, for no reason at all, he pats her on the shoulder and gives her an awkward Alex smile.

It is comforting, knowing that people care about her, but it is not at all curing. Arizona is grieving, and she can not help it.

Somewhere in a small apartment in New York, Callie is looking over job offers discontentedly. Penny is chattering on about work. And Sofia is coloring in a book her mother bought her.

Day 10. Arizona calls way too often. In the morning, in the late morning, in the early afternoon, during breaks, and in the evening to say goodnight. Callie doesn't say anything about it. It's not like she's busy (she hasn't accepted any job offers yet), and it's not like Sofia minds. It's actually comforting, hearing the other woman's slightly anxious voice on the other end.

 _Hey uh…how are you?_

 _Fine._

 _Yeah?_

 _Yeah._

 _Is Sofia there?_

 _Mhm, let me get her. She was just asking about you._

They don't talk or anything beyond greetings and Sofia updates, but it's nice to have another adult to talk to. Penny is a very busy resident, and most of their conversations happen in bed, right before the redhead falls asleep.

Callie doesn't fall asleep as quickly.

Day 20. Arizona has taken up yoga of late. It's not as bad as she thought it would be; in fact, it's the most relaxing thing (right behind gallbladder surgery) she's done in a while. Callie mentioned once that she used to do sunrise yoga back when she was a resident. It was right after sex in reply to a comment Arizona had made about her flexibility. They'd laughed about it, and Callie had suggested that the two of them do it together sometime. Of course, Arizona had firmly declined on giving up a Sunday morning for yoga when she could be doing more enjoyable things like…sleeping.

Recently though, the blonde has found herself regretting that choice. She finds herself waking up in the middle of the night, nostalgic and irritated, uncomfortable in her own bed. She should have done yoga, she thinks. She should have done a lot of things.

Day 23. New York is nothing like Seattle. It doesn't rain as much. The people are less open and smiley. The Chief at Columbia acts nothing like Bailey or Owen or Webber. He is distant and polite and a stranger. Callie keeps looking for her friends in the doctors there. She keeps trying to find similarities between this new hospital and Grey Sloan. She keeps searching for prudish redheads and blue-eyed pretty boys and dimply blondes. She finds nothing.

She declines the offers.

Day 34. Penny has been excelling more than she ever imagined she would. She takes Callie and Sofia to dinner in celebration of the move, of their new life together. She is smiling so widely she can not see how little her girlfriend has eaten and how little she has said. Sofia, however, talks a lot. She talks about the park Callie took her to that afternoon. She talks about Zola, and Amelia, and Arizona and asks her mother when she will see them again. Callie says soon, and Penny smiles reassuringly. The redhead is so very happy.

Day 36. Arizona calls for the second time today.

 _I took up yoga._

 _Really?_

 _Yeah…it's not bad._

 _I told you it wouldn't be._

 _Yeah I know, but I was stubborn._

 _And you're not anymore?_

 _I've matured._

 _Ah, I see. Good for you…Do you want to speak to Sofia?  
Oh, yeah…I uh…I'm sorry for calling so much, by the way. I just—_

 _Miss her…I get it. I'm sorry too._

 _Don't be._

Day 42. Arizona takes a girl home from trivia. She is tall and blonde, and she didn't have that much to drink but she wobbles on her feet and pretends that she did. Giggling, she leans into Arizona's side and kisses her cheek.

 _Nice place_ , she sighs, kicking off her heels and pulling at the passive blonde's shirt. Arizona thinks about fucking her; she thinks strongly about it. But eventually, after letting the other woman play tongue hockey with her for a few lingering moments, she realizes that she is tired. And uninterested. And so, rather apathetically, she detaches herself from Jennifer or Jessica or Jaime or whatever her name is and tells her to leave.

She decides to take a break from trivia nights for a while.

Day 53. The sex is long. Callie never realized how long sex takes. It's an eternity of heavy breathing. Sweaty skin. Breath too close to your face.

She loves it, yes. She LOVES it. But it takes far too long. Sometimes, she tells Penny she's tired just so she doesn't have to do it. She thinks Penny may notice how long their sex is starting to take. Sometimes, right in the middle, she'll hear the redhead sigh irritatedly, desperately, and sometimes she'll even whisper quietly 'are you close?'.

They cuddle afterwards, every time, and exchange 'I love you's and 'you're beautiful's. And Callie realizes that their sex life is vital. It's the primary source of their physical contact these days. Without it, they'd spend all of their time separated. Physically and emotionally.

But Callie also realizes that the sex is long. Never-ending. Perpetual. Like always being on the edge of a cliff, teetering, but never ready to fall.

She needs it. She hates it.

Day 56.

 _How's yoga?_

 _It's fine. I like it…I don't think the instructor likes me though._

 _Why not?_

 _My phone rings a lot, and sometimes, I leave in the middle._

 _Well, she knows you're a doctor, right?_

 _Yeah, but I think the leaving still pisses her off._

 _If you answer your phone and then leave immediately, she should assume it's an emergency._

 _I'm certain she would, but uh sometimes, I leave even when my phone doesn't ring._

 _Wh-…why?_

 _I just get…really,_ _ **really**_ _bored_

Callie laughs before exhaling heavily. _Well_ _yeah, she definitely doesn't like you._

The conversation lags.

 _Um, do you want to speak to Sofia? She's taking a nap, but I could get her._

 _No, it's okay, I'll call later._

 _Okay bye_

Day 58.

 _Any good-looking job offers?_

 _Yeah, some._

 _I still can't believe you turned down Columbia._

 _It just didn't feel right, you know._

 _I get it, but…Aren't you bored?_

Callie exhales loudly before whispering. _Out of my mind. I haven't made a cut in forever. Yesterday I bought a turkey just to carve it up._

 _Wow…_ Arizona breathes. _That's kinda sick, but understandable._

 _I may die if I don't get into an OR soon._

Arizona hums for a moment before concluding. _Then take an offer._

 _I'm trying._

 _You're stalling. Go take an offer and be happy._

 _When did you become so wise?_

 _I told you…I've matured._

Callie rolls her eyes, switching her cell-phone to her other ear. _Do you want to speak to Sofia? She made friends with another little girl in the neighborhood; they're outside, but I can call her in._

Arizona smiles though her heart aches a bit. _No, no, let her play. I'm glad she's settling in._

Day 60. Richard keeps giving her speeches.

 _Sometimes you have to let go of the past._

 _I know right now it seems insurmountable._

 _Love always finds its way back into your life…even if it isn't in the same form._

 _I know you're hurting, Robbins. But you have to let go of it._

She doesn't know why he is so set on healing her wounds. Yes, she has been moping, but she's been moping a lot less than she originally was. In fact, she'd say her mood has been incredibly positive for a woman who hasn't seen her daughter in two months. Talking to Callie everyday has helped. Knowing that the other woman is having just as hard a time adjusting. It's very bonding.

In New York, the aforementioned brunette has started reconsidering job offers.

Day 66.

 _Jackson and April are back together._

 _Yeah, I heard._

 _How did you hear? I just learned about it from April._

 _Meredith told me._

 _What? How did she find out?_

 _She saw them having sex in a storage closet._

 _Wow…_

 _I'm not surprised. It was only a matter of time._

 _Eh…True…some people just can't stay away from each other._

 _Exactly._

A beat passes before Callie continues.

 _I'm starting to think sex is over-rated,_ she says. And then Arizona hears a cling like glass bumping against wood. She thinks she must have heard her ex-wife wrong.

 _Um…You, Callie Iphegenia Torres, think sex is over-rated?_

 _Yeah, I don't know…now that I'm older…I just don't see what the big deal is._

Arizona almost gasps. _How—When did this realization hit you?_

 _Last night._

 _And what brought it about?_

 _Sex._

Arizona raises her eyebrows, and then hears the tell-tale sign of glass against wood again. The other woman is drinking, the blonde realizes.

 _Maybe you should get some sleep, Calli-_

 _When we were together, even when we were close to not being together, was the sex always…was it always good? Or was that something I just told myself._

 _No, no…the sex was always good… great…sex was never a problem for us._

 _Ah…Just everything else,_ Callie laughs before sighing. _What a waste._

Arizona shakes her head, breathing deeply. _I'm gonna call it a night…Early day tomorrow._

 _Alright. Goodnight._

Day 70. Callie takes an offer at Langone. They give her funding for her prosthetic leg research and an office even though she's not a Chief. She can tell they really want her, and they seem a bit warmer than the Columbia people, so she takes Arizona's advice and accepts. The first cut she makes is almost orgasmic. And she remembers how much she loves being a surgeon, saving lives. When she gets her lunch break, the first thing she does is call Arizona.

 _How'd it go?_ The blonde asks as soon as she answers the phone.

 _So_ _ **good**_ _._ Callie breathes. _I missed this._

 _I know you did._

 _Day 83._ Penny is beginning to worry. Everything is going great in her job, and Callie finally started working too, but…something is off. The brunette isn't as talkative as she used to be. She isn't as affectionate. And as for the sex, Penny gets off everytime; they both do, but…something about the way Callie behaves, she just seems distant. The redhead wants to say something; she desperately wants to know if there is a problem. But part of her is afraid that there is.

The phone calls don't help.

The constant phone calls. She knows it's Arizona wanting to talk to Sofia, but sometimes…sometimes she spends more time talking to Callie. Laughing and whispering and…it's not right. It's not appropriate.

Penny feels herself growing angrier every day. Angry and worried.

Day 86.

 _So I go, interposition grafts cause complications in children, and I'd prefer a primary, and he waves me off. But majority of the artery was left, and I was right, right?_

 _Definitely. Interposition graft was definitely a risqué decision and judging by the age,_ Callie breathes out contemplatively _. It's more than likely gonna cause a rupture._

 _That's what I said!_

 _Who ya talking to?_ Callie turns around to see Penny standing in the doorway of the bedroom, peering at her. It's late.

 _It's Arizona. She's telling me how incompetent my replacement is._

Penny smiles, laughing a bit and nodding, but her eyebrows dip down subtly. Worried. _You coming to bed soon?_

 _Yeah, we're just catching up._

Penny nods and goes back to bed but doesn't sleep. Instead, she listens closely to her girlfriend's giggling.

Day 90

 _So I'm thinking about visiting._

 _Yeah?_

 _Yeah…it'll be nice seeing everyone again. And I know Sofia would love it._

 _That'd be great. Everyone's missed you. Both of you._

 _Everyone?_ Callie asks tentatively after a moment.

 _Everyone._ Arizona assures.

Later that day, during dinner, Callie reveals her plans to Penny who has to consciously stop herself from trembling. She realizes she does not trust Callie. She does not trust her at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is no longer a two-parter. It's not even a three-parter. It's probably like a five-parter honestly. Thanks for the comments.**

 _-/-/-/ signifies a scene change but not a day change. So if two scenes are separated by this, they happen the same day._

* * *

Day 91.

 _Oh, I forgot to tell you. You remember the Reynold kid surgery._

 _Yeah, what about it?_

 _So, I checked with Callie, and it turns out I was right about the interposition graft._

Alex looks over to her and squints.

 _You checked with Callie?_

 _Yeah. Callie…you remember? The Ortho surgeon? She worked here for, I don't know, twelve years—_

 _Shut up_ he mumbles, tossing his bag of chips away in the trash container near their table. _I didn't know you and Callie were talking again. I thought you still kinda hated her._

 _I never hated her._

 _Well, whatever. You know what I mean._

 _We started talking a lot, I guess, and we just worked things out. I can't really explain how it happened…Callie and I just sorta formed a bond and I don't know…_ Arizona looks off a bit and smiles. _We're friends for the first time I think. Just friends._

Alex scoffs a little. _Okay…_

 _What does that mean?_

 _Nothing. Not getting involved._

 _Spill it, Karev._

 _Nah, I have enough problems without your lesbian drama._

Arizona rolls her eyes. _There's no drama._

 _Whatever._

A beat of silence passes before the blonde speaks again, deciding to change the conversation.

 _I didn't want to ask or anything, but are you and Jo still—_

 _Not talking about it._

 _Not fair. I told you about my stuff. And I'm worried about you_

 _I didn't ask, and I don't care. And there's nothing to worry about. I'm over her._

Arizona makes a 'psh' sound. _Okay, whatever. But if you wanna talk, Alex—_

 _Yeah, yeah. Don't get sappy._

 _Fine, be a grump. I'm about to go into surgery anyway. Are you gonna bring me snacks after?_ She asks getting up from the table.

 _No._

 _What? Why not?_

Karev shrugs. _You don't need them anymore._

 _-/-/-/_

Callie's boss is a tall man with graying hair. His disposition reminds her of Derek; arrogant but not boastful. Rigid but not harsh. When she asks for days off, he squints, rubbing the stubble on his chin and shifting uncomfortably in his chair. He doesn't want to do it; she's only been there for a few weeks and to let her take vacation days she doesn't really have would be blatant favoritism. But Callie Torres is one of the most qualified surgeons they've ever had there, and though he'd never say it, he'd go to great lengths to keep her.

 _How much time?_

 _Two weeks._

Chief Winthrop scoffs.

 _Okay, one week…_ Callie acquiesces.

 _Three days._

 _That won't be enough time. I'm going out of the state._

Winthrop rubs his chin harder. _We really need you around here, Torres. You have patients._

 _I know, but I talked to Chief Donner, and he said he can handle it._

Winthrop breathes heavily. The current Chief of Ortho is a short man with sad eyes. He and Winthrop take 'man vacations' in the summer, and sometimes, they go golfing when their schedules allow. Donner prefers bowties over ties; he drinks his whiskey straight. They are good friends, great friends. But Donner is a mediocre surgeon at best, and Winthrop wants desperately to fire him, to fire him and put Callie in his place. But he simply cannot bring himself to do it. Donald Winthrop is not an unkind man.

 _Okay…A week, Torres. I assume your desperate need to be in Seattle right now, of all times, (_ he gives her a slightly annoyed look) _is due to a family emergency of some sort._

 _Um…_

 _If you have a family emergency, Torres, my hands are tied._ He gives her a loaded look.

She raises her eyebrows and smiles, catching on. _In that case,_ _my second cousin died in a skiing accident. Hit a rock, tumbled all the way down. Neck snapped like a twig._

Winthrop stares at her for a moment, mouth slightly agape. _What the hell, Torres? I didn't need a backstory._

 _I thought we were—I don't know…I'm sorry._

 _You have your days. Now, get out of my office._

* * *

Day 93 _._

 _Do you think it's weird that we're talking again?_

 _Not really…why do you ask?_

 _I don't know. Alex made it weird._

 _How?_

 _He was all like 'oh you two are talking? I thought you hated her.'_

 _Didn't you? Hate me, I mean?_

 _No, god, of course not. Callie, don't misunderstand me. The custody battle pissed me off._

 _I know._

 _But I could never hate you…and I don't think it's weird that we're talking._

 _Me either_ … _I like talking to you._

 _I like talking to you too._

 _Yeah?_

 _Yeah._

A beat passes where the conversation falls quiet.

 _I'm not sure Penny likes it though… Callie says hesitantly after a moment. She'd been holding onto that thought for a while._

 _Oh…why do you think that?_

 _I don't know. She just—you're gonna think I'm reading too far into things, but sometimes, when I tell her about our conversations or when she comes in and I'm on the phone with you, she like, I don't know how to explain it…she like stares at me for a long time with this weird smile on her face._

 _Maybe it's an 'I love you' smile._

 _No, it's more like a 'I want to say something but I don't want to say something'_

 _Ah well, yeah, then she's probably jealous._

Callie grimaces a little at the thought. Arizona continues.

 _It's understandable why she would be jealous I guess. I'm kind of the…the hot ex-wife cliché, you know…plus, I'm double-board certified. Head of Pediatric_ _ **and**_ _fetal surgery. I mean, I started a clinic in Africa for gods-sake—_

 _Arizona, what the hell are you doing right now? Why are you giving me your resumé?_

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was making a point and got distracted._

 _Also, wow…you have an ego the size of Texas._

 _Like you don't 'Ortho Goddess'._

 _Callie smirks. Whatever. My break is almost over anyway. We talk later?_

 _Yeah._

* * *

Day 94. Penny is panting heavily. She's close. But she can tell Callie is not.

 _You're so beautiful_ she whispers into her girlfriend's collarbone, hoping to elicit some response, some moan, some toe-curl. The brunette only hums and pulls her closer. The sex is long. Never-ending. Perpetual. And even when it's over. Even when she has sweat dripping down her back and mush for knees, she knows Callie is not fully done. Fully satisfied. And that hurts her. Deeply. She feels something slipping down her cheeks and dripping from her chin

 _What's wrong?_ Callie whispers, cupping Penny's face. She can feel the unfamiliar wetness gathering on her chest. The redhead's mouth twists into an uncomfortable smile.

 _Nothing…I just love you. I really love you, Calliope._

Callie looks thrown off by the declaration but responds anyway. _I love you too._

* * *

Day 95.

 _Is it weird to cry during sex?_

 _Um...I don't know. I mean, I have cried before. If it's really intense. But just a few tears though…no sobbing. Why?_

 _No reason. Just wondering._

 _Did you cry during sex?_

 _Ew. Don't ask me questions about my sex life._

 _Why not? Is there some rulebook on appropriate divorcee conversation?_

 _No, it's just…uncomfortable._

 _I'm not uncomfortable._

 _We're not talking about your sex life._

 _I just told you I cried during sex._

 _Arizona, you act like I didn't already know that. We were married a pretty long time, and I've seen you cry during sex._

 _Really? I didn't think you…_

 _Noticed?_

 _God this_ _ **is**_ _uncomfortable…and embarrassing._

 _Nah, it's okay. It was flattering—_

 _Okay no, no, no. Subject change. Did you know Amelia's pregnant?_

 _Yeah, Mer told me._

 _Of course she did._

 _I'm happy for her. I know she's wanted a kid. And Owen's wanted a kid._

 _They'll make good parents._

 _Yep…but do you know if um…if Cristina knows?_

Arizona sighs contemplatively. _Meredith probably told her before she told you. They've been broken up a while though so…she's probably not taking it so hard. Plus, you know Cristina._

 _Yeah but…when you love someone, even if you know the relationship wasn't gonna work out, watching them move on is—it's devastating. I'm just worried; I don't know._

Arizona swallows hard. _Yeah…_

* * *

Day 96.

 _So what do you think about Riggs?_

 _Riggs? Like Owen's Riggs?_

 _Yeah._

 _He's okay. Hot. Why?_

 _I don't know just making conversation. So when are you coming down?_

 _In two days. And don't think that subject change went unnoticed._

 _Who are you staying with?_

 _Arizona said I could stay with her. She has a pullout couch._

 _You know I have a guest room, right?_

 _Yeah, but she offered and I get the feeling she wants to spend as much time with Sofia as possible, so it'd be good for us to be able to share during the evening._

 _Hm okay…_

 _What?_

 _Nothing. Does Penny know?_

Callie furrows her brow. _Is it a big deal?_

 _Well, if it wasn't, you would have told her._

The wrinkles in Callie's forehead deepen. _It's not a big deal. I just didn't think about telling her._

 _Okay._

 _So...are you gonna tell me how long you've been sleeping with Riggs?_

 _I'm not._

 _Oh so just flirting?_

 _No._

 _Kissing?_

 _A little._

Callie laughs. _Good for you._

 _-/-/-/_

Later that day, Sofia, Penny and Callie are sitting around the table, eating dinner when Callie off-handedly mentions that they'll be staying with Arizona during their visit in Seattle. Sofia shakes excitedly in her chair though it's more at the prospect of seeing her mom than about where they'll be staying. Ever since Callie had mentioned the trip to her, she's been asking about it incessantly. She's just so excited to see everyone, and Callie can't say she isn't excited herself. She misses home.

Penny, however, responds quietly. She gives Callie her 'I want to say something but I don't want to say something' smile, picks up her half-eaten plate of food, and walks into the kitchen.

 _-/-/-/_

The bedroom is awkwardly silent. Callie tries to scoot close to the woman beside her, only to be stopped by a hand to her chest.

 _What?_

 _Nothing._

 _Is something wrong?_

 _No, it's just hot._

 _I could turn the AC up._

 _No, it's fine. I just need my space._

 _Oh…okay._

Callie scoots back to her original position, glancing over to her girlfriend's blank expression. She thinks back to her conversation with Arizona.

 _Is something wrong? I mean…did I do something?_

 _No._

 _So you're not angry at me._

 _Of course not._ The redhead says calmly.

 _Penny, I think we should tal—_

 _Nothing's wrong. I just want to sleep._

Penny closes her eyes and sighs like she's trying to rest, and Callie feels effectively shut out. She clenches the sheets in her fist once before turning her back to her girlfriend and trying to sleep as well.

Not long after, Penny sighs quietly. Reopens her eyes. And stares angrily at the back of Callie's head. It takes almost a half an hour for her to go to sleep, distrust welling up inside her chest.

 _-/-/-/_

 _Hello?_

 _Robbins, we need you at the hospital, Stat!_

 _Uh okay, on my wa—Wait… Arizona_ thinks she recognizes the voice. _Calliope, is this you?_

 _Yeah…hey._

 _What the heck?!_

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I can't sleep._

 _So you decided to prank call me?_

 _No, that was more a… spur of the moment thing?_

 _It's almost three o'clock in the morning!_

 _I know that! But I need someone to talk to…_

 _Then call Meredith._

 _Okay let me rephrase. I need **you** to talk to…_

Arizona sighs, sitting up in bed. _I'm gonna kill you._

 _I know. I know._

 _What do you want?_

 _I think I can't stay with you in Seattle._

 _Because of Penny?_

 _Yeah. She's mad._

 _Did she say something?_

 _No, but she didn't want to cuddle._

Damning evidence.

 _Stop being attitude-y. I need affectionate Arizona right now._

 _Why? She didn't want to cuddle; it's not a big deal—_

 _But it is_! Callie whisper-yells into her phone receiver as she paces around the kitchen. Arizona simply sighs, remaining quiet. She knows when Callie gets like this she wants to talk more than she wants advice.

 _I just…I feel like I'm drowning. I feel like I came to New York to be with Penny, and now I barely get to see her, and it was okay before because the time that we did get to spend was great, you know. We were talking and laughing and it was easy. I mean, of course I was unhappy a lot when I got here but that was just because I didn't have a job and I was in the house all day. It wasn't because of Penny._

And now?

 _Well, Me and Penny…we just…ugh. Okay, look, I'm gonna tell you something and you have to promise to never bring it up again outside of this conversation._

 _Okay…?_

 _I haven't…you know…with Penny…in a while._

 _Callie, I don't know what the means._

 _I haven't **you know**_ (s _he stresses) in a while._

 _What?_

 _I haven't…you know… flooded the cave…drowned the muskrat…rode the big O—_

 _Ew, okay, okay I get what you mean now, but 2 out of 3 of the euphemisms made no sense—_

 _Arizona!_

 _Why are you telling me about this? Isn't this against the Divorcee Conversation Rulebook or something?_

 _Don't be an asshole! I'm telling you something very personal. Can you have a little sympathy!?_

Arizona starts laughing so loudly Callie has to put her hand over the speaker of the phone to muffle the sound.

 _Arizona, stop._

 _You poor thing._

 _Shut up._

 _And your poor muskrat too._

 _Okay, I'm hanging up._

 _Wait, wait, wait I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I can't help it._

 _Whatever._

 _I'm going to be serious now, I swear…so is that it? Is it just the sex thing?_

 _I don't…I don't know._

 _What?_

 _Penny and I are weird. I don't really know what our problems are. I can't point out anything besides the sex. But I just feel like something's missing now…something that I need._

 _Oh…_

 _-/-/-/_

Day 97.

 _Torres. Torres. Torres. If I didn't know any better, I'd think heaven was missing an angel_

 _That line's a little old, don't you think?_

Mcreary shrugs. _The nurses love it._

Callie rolls her eyes, continuing to walk. The rather handsome Neurosurgeon follows, a hurt look on his face.

 _How come you never eat lunch with me? I'm beginning to think you don't like me._

 _I'm busy at lunch._

 _Yeah, busy in the courtyard, giggling on your phone. Tell your girlfriend she's cutting into our alone time._

Callie snorts then freezes. _Why do you think it's my girlfriend?_

Mcreary shrugs again, confused. _It's not?_

 _Nevermind._

 _If it's not your girlfriend and it's not me, who is it? Don't tell me you're adding another corner to our love triangle…_

 _Oh my god, is there something you wanted or are you just gonna keep testing out material?_

Edwin Mcreary smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. _Both._

 _Spill._

 _How do you feel about Conjoined Twin separation?_

 _No way!? We have conjoined twins?_

 _I got wind of it from Darwin. Donner doesn't think he can handle it, but he heard you've done something like it before so…you in?_

 _Yes! God yes. You should have led with that._

 _Call me old fashioned, but I like to set the mood first._

Callie snorts. _Good one._

 _Celebratory lunch at my table? I'll save you a seat._

Callie thinks for a moment. Edwin Mcreary is talkative and inappropriate and more than a little bit slimy. But for some reason, Callie finds him endearing.

 _Fine._

 _-/-/-/_

 _You leave tomorrow. Are you excited?_

 _Yeah._

 _You don't sound excited._

 _I told you things are rough between me and Penny right now. I feel selfish for leaving._

 _I know I was joking last night, but…I really am sorry things aren't working out how they should._

 _It's okay. All couples go through patches, I guess._

 _Yeah…maybe not this early though…_

 _You're not helping._

 _Sorry…_

It's fine…Callie says, deciding to change the subject. _Did I tell you that they want me in on a Conjoined Twin Separation when I get back?_

 _A Conjoined Twin Separation?! No freaking way!_

 _That's what I said! But the Chief of Ortho doesn't think he can do it, so…_

Arizona smiles. _I'm happy for you, Calliope…but also extremely jealous._

Callie laughs. _I knew you would be._

 _-/-/-/_

Later that night, out of nowhere, Penny slides close to Callie under the covers and wraps her arms around the brunette's waist.

 _I'm sorry,_ she sighs. _I'm sorry I've been in such a bad mood._ Callie turns over, looking into the other woman's eyes before placing a soft peck onto her lips.

 _It's okay. I get it. If me staying with Arizona makes you uncomfortable—_

 _It's not that…I'm afraid that you…that you find in Arizona something that you don't find in me anymore._

 _What?_

 _You two are always talking and laughing and now you're visiting he—_

 _I'm visiting all my friends in Seattle. Arizona just happens to be one. And the phone calls…It's just I don't have a lot of friends here yet, and we've both kinda gotten close._

 _I know…_

 _I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much it was—_

 _It's okay. Everything's okay. I just want you to know that I trust you. You can stay with Arizona; I don't care anymore. I know that I love you, and you love me, and I've just been irrationally jealous._

 _I'm sorry I've been making you irrationally jealous._ Callie sighs, stroking Penny's cheek. _I want us to be better. Are we better?_

 _Penny nods her head, kissing her girlfriend softly. We're better_

It's the first real discussion they've had with each other about the strain in their relationship. And it's the first time they've been this close to each other since Callie said she was staying with Arizona.

Penny is comforted by the other woman's proximity. She is comforted by her words. But even as she closes her eyes and holds the Callie tightly, she cannot rid the sinking feeling in her stomach. She cannot believe her own lie.

She does not trust Callie.

She does not trust her at all.

* * *

Day 98.

Arizona looks **_good_**. Callie thinks maybe she'd gotten so used to talking on the phone that she'd forgotten how attractive the blonde is. She's standing in the terminal, shades on, blond hair curly and loose, with this blinding smile on her face. Callie hesitates for a moment in her stride toward the woman; it feels like she's meeting a pen-pal or something.

Sofia, on the other hand, runs up to her mom and hugs her tightly around the waist.

 _MAMA!_

Arizona's smile gets even more blinding, if that's possible.

 _Hey, my sweet girl._

She looks up at Callie and raises her eyebrows.

 _If you want, you can get in on this too. Sofia is an armful, but I think I can squeeze you in._

 _Sofia turns her head slightly, giving her mother an expectant look._

Callie rolls her eyes but smiles.

They end up in the middle of the terminal, hugging. Callie and Arizona and then Sofia sandwiched in between.

 _-/-/-/_

 _I think he likes me._

 _Who?_

 _Riggs._

Callie looks from Maggie to Meredith. The older woman gives nothing away.

 _Um…okay…_

 _Why are you saying 'okay' like that? Do you not think he likes me?_

 _Well, I've been here for literally four hours, so I have no clue._

Maggie turns to Meredith. _Mer, what do you think?_

The older woman pauses for a second, like she's contemplating it before shrugging. _He could._

Callie shoots her a look. She only shrugs again, taking a sip from her glass.

 _Ugh_ the younger woman groans. _How do you know if someone likes you? With Deluca it was easy. We talked for a little bit and then BOOM, we were having sex…A **lot** of it._

 _Oh little baby Deluca…that was a pretty sweet deal before he gave you the brush off._ Amelia mentions nonchalantly causing Meredith to shoot her a look.

 _He didn't brush me off! I did the brushing!_

 _Whatever you say…_

 _I dumped him!_

 _Stop yelling at her, Maggie. She's pregnant. Meredith_ says, mostly to quiet the other woman.

 _Oh congrats, by the way._ Callie cuts in, taking a sip from her wine. _I see you and Owen had a very **active** honeymoon._

Amelia smirks. _Very. Active._

Maggie makes a gagging noise in the back of her throat while Meredith rolls her eyes.

 _I don't know why I come to these things_ Alex grumbles. He's lying on the floor, with a blanket over his face.

 _Don't mind him_ Meredith whispers to Callie. _He's still depressed about Jo._

 _No, I'm not._

 _Oh, grow up, Alex. Just go talk to her._ Maggie exasperates.

Callie takes another long sip from her wineglass. _Do you guys think it's weird that I'm staying with Arizona?_ She questions out of nowhere.

 _Yes._ Amelia immediately answers.

 _A little._ Maggie gives her a guilty smile.

 _Duh._ Alex says without removing the sheet from his face.

Meredith just shrugs.

 _Penny told me last night that she was okay with it but—_

 _She's not._ Alex interrupts. _She's definitely not._

 _I'm gonna have to agree with Karev on this one. When you're in a relationship, you lie all the time to smooth things over. It's just what happens. Yesterday, Owen asked me if that striped shirt he had on looked nice. I said yeah, of course. Was I lying? Yes. Was it the right thing to do? Probably._

 _That really was a terrible shirt._ Meredith snorts over her drink.

 _Trust me. I know. But when I critique him, he gets all broody. He has a very sensitive emotional balance. Anyway, my point is, she was lying._

Callie grimaces.

 _-/-/-/_

She comes home to find Arizona in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge. As soon as Callie's footsteps sound on the linoleum, the blonde's head pops up above the refrigerator door, a wide smile on her face.

 _Hi there._

 _Hey._

 _Did you have fun with the gang?_

 _Mhm…Did you have fun with Sofia?_

 _Yeah. She pretty much talked herself to sleep though. She's very…enthusiastic._

 _I wonder where she gets that from…_

Arizona smiles, rolling her eyes. _I'm not that talkative._

Maybe not anymore. But you were a motor-mouth when we met.

The blonde snorts.

 _All Butterflies and rainbows. Heely-ing around the lobby. You were kinda ridiculous._

 _Thank god my leg got cut off right._ Arizona smirks, pulling out a plastic container full of lasagna. She looks up to see Callie with a grimace on her face.

 _Oh calm down, I was making a joke._

 _Well, you're terrible at making jokes._

Arizona raises her eyebrows at the other woman before closing the refrigerator door. _You wanna split this?_ She says tilting her head toward the container in her hand.

 _Who made it?_

 _April._

 _Okay._

 _What if I would have said I made it?_

Callie makes a face.

 _-/-/-/_

 _So wait…Meredith has a secret thing going with Riggs, and Maggie has a crush on Riggs?_

 _Yep._

 _Drama!_

 _Mhm._

 _How do you know more about the hospital happenings than I do?_

 _Meredith. She tells me everything._

 _God I wish Meredith didn't hate me._

 _What? She doesn't hate you._

 _She doesn't like me._

 _Eh, she's lukewarm._

 _Ah okay_. Arizona rolls her eyes, pushing the empty container of lasagna away from herself.

* * *

 _Day 99._

Callie awakens to a huge breakfast. Eggs. Bacon. Pancakes. Sausage. Deluca is already shoveling most of it into his mouth like a wild animal. Sofia is politely cutting up all of her plate's contents into neat portions. And Arizona is leaning against a counter, coffee in her hand, watching them both eat. When Arizona finally catches Callie, lingering in the archway, she smiles before nodding toward an empty seat at the table.

 _You've been sleeping forever. I made Sof go check your pulse._

 _I did a good job, Mommy. Mama says I have doctor hands._ Sofia drops her fork onto her plate and holds her hands up to show her mother. _See, look._ Callie smiles and nods, moving closer like she's examining them.

 _They look a lot like your Mama's._

 _She said they look like yours._ Sofia glances over to her other mother who just smiles and responds.

 _Maybe they look like both._

Sofia contemplates this for a moment, reaching out to take Callie's hand before turning it over in her own. Finally, after a few seconds, she holds up her left hand and declares. _This one is yours, Mommy. The right is Mama's._

The two women look at each other and smile.

- _/-/-/_

 _I think Maggie will catch them together._ Arizona comments as she continues washing dishes. She hands a finished plate off to Callie to dry.

 _I think Meredith will end up telling her first._

 _Wanna bet?_

 _How much?_

 _I don't want money._

 _What do you want then?_

 _I want you to do something embarrassing, but I'm not quite sure what…_

Callie rolls her eyes, laughing. _Let's decide the conditions later._

 _Okay…but no meddling Callie._

 _Mhm._

 _I'm serious._ She flicks the other woman with soapy dishwater.

 _!Ay¡ Alright!_

 _-/-/-/_

They take Sofia to the park and then out to eat and then they just ride around, half-listening to the radio, half-listening to their daughter. Sometime during the ride, Callie inquires about Arizona having to go to work in the morning, but the blonde just shrugs and says she took the week off. Eventually Sofia falls asleep, and the other women grow tired as well. They make it home and say goodnight. Callie calls Penny just as she did the previous night and tells her goodnight too.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is dedicated to Orange is the New Black for inspiring me again. And also the people who tirelessly contacted me on Tumblr. WOW.

* * *

Day 100.

 _You CHEATED!_

Arizona raises her eyebrows at the accusation. She'd forgotten what a baby Callie was when it came to things like this.

 _Sofia,_ She flicks her gaze briefly to her daughter who's already on the verge of laughter. _Do you think Mommy is being a sore loser?_

The little girl giggles before nodding easily. Callie makes a loud scoff like she's been betrayed.

 _I hate this game anyway_. The brunette mumbles, crossing her arms. _All luck. No skill._

Arizona smiles, rolling her eyes. They're all gathered around the coffee table, playing monopoly. Well, playing monopoly until Callie got bankrupted by Arizona's Boardwalk. Now, the blonde couldn't help having flashbacks of the year during their marriage when they'd tried to instate family game nights; it was then that she'd learned about Callie's fiercely competitive nature regarding generally anything that came in board form.

 _Aw, come here._ She cooed at the other woman, stretching out her arms, much like she'd done time and time before (when they were married, of course) _You want a hug?_

 _Get away from me._

 _Come on Sofia. I think Mommy wants a hug._

 _I swear Arizon—_

The words don't get out by the time the blonde has basically lunged at the other woman and wrapped her up in tight embrace. Callie falls back onto the carpet, yelling like she's being attacked.

 _Get off!_

 _Stop being a baby!_

Arizona starts laughing when Callie's screams turn into dramatic yelps. She quickly swings a leg over the brunette, effectively pinning her. Sofia, not wanting to be left out jumps on top of both of them, laughing unaware of the awkward position her mothers are now in. Arizona realizes too late that her pelvis is smashed into Callie's, and the only thing really separating their torsos is the brunette's uncomfortably bent arm.

 _Uh oops._

 _What?_ Callie grunts, trying one last time to wiggle from under her ex before finally sighing in resignation.

 _I'm…_ Arizona feels odd talking so closely to Callie's face as Sofia basically bounces on her back. _This got a little weird._

Callie smirks awkwardly. _It's not like it's the first time you've been on top of me._

A grimace takes over Arizona's expression. _Dirty jokes, really?_

 _Oh, I'm sorry? Are you the only one who can play dirty?_ Callie tries to tilt her head in a suspicious manner, but in her restrained position, it looks more like an uncomfortable twitch. _I know you were stealing money from the bank._

Arizona leans in just a bit, grunting only slightly as Sofia wiggles on her back. _I have no idea what you're talking about, you big baby._ She clicks her tongue

 _Yeah right…_ Callie purses her lips and Arizona looks down at them amused for a moment. The brunette was wearing dark lipstick today, she notices. Very pretty.

Sofia jumps again, and Callie makes a face of discomfort at the sudden pressure. But Arizona doesn't seem to notice that much anymore because she just stays peering at her ex. A weird look on her face. The brunette furrows her brow slightly. _Are you planning to let me up any time soon because mi culo is starting to chafe_?

Arizona immediately looks embarrassed, realizing how long she'd been basically straddling her ex. She tries to pull away but is once again reminded of the warm weight resting atop her back.

 _Sof. Baby. I think Mommy got the hug she wanted. Let's let her go, okay._

 _Ookay_ the girl giggles, bouncing once more against her mother's back before getting off. Arizona shoots up to her feet, shining a wobbly smile at her daughter.

 _You wanna play Candy land? Let's play Candy land._

 _-/-/-/_

Later on, after Sofia has nodded off into a restful nap, the two women find themselves sitting on the living room couch together, flipping through television stations.

 _Ooh Jurasstic Park is on_. _Wanna watch that?_ Callie throws over to Arizona without ever taking her eyes off the screen. The blonde makes a casual eh' sound, shrugging her shoulders.

 _I never really cared for it._

Callie snorts, flicking her eyes over to her ex for a moment. _You're joking right?_

 _No. Why?_

Suddenly, Callie's flipping stops, and Arizona feels the sofa cushion beside her dip a little more. She turns to see her ex leaning toward her and staring with intense eyes.

 _What, Callie?_

 _What do you mean 'what'? You don't like Jurassic Park? Who are you?_

 _Arizona Robbins._  
Callie rolls her eyes at the quip. _I married you. How did you never tell me this?_

Arizona scoffs. _I'm sorry, Calliope. Maybe next time I'll wear a disclaimer._

Callie reaches over to put her hands on both of Arizona's shoulders. Are you telling me (she gives the other woman a very grave look) that you've seen all of Jurassic Park, and you genuinely don't like it.

Arizona bites the inside of her cheek. _I've seen approximately (she pauses for a second in thought) 24 minutes maybe._

 _You've only seen 24 minutes, and you've made the assumption that you don't like it!?_

The other woman shrugs.

 _Alright, fine._ Callie sighs lifting her hands from the blonde's shoulders and returning to her original position on the couch. Arizona breathes, quietly relieved (the contact was irritatingly warm). _It seems your noncommittal nature has cheated you out of a good movie._

 _Oookay…_ Arizona sends the brunette an eyeroll.

 _I guess we'll just have to watch it tonight and right that wrong._ Callie declares, setting down the remote and crossing her arms.

Arizona makes a face. _Do we?_ She sighs. _Do we really?... Because I'd rather do anything else._

Callie bites her lip for a second, thinking. _Okay, we'll make it interesting then. If you watch the entire thing, and it turns out to be good, you give me something. And if it turns out bad, I give you something._

 _Don't we already have a bet going?_

 _I'm sure the Betting Gods will forgive us for doubling up. Callie retorts._

 _Haha…_ Arizona shoots a look at her ex before pursing her lips in consideration. _Okay, fine. She_ finally says, turning toward Callie while bringing her leg to rest up on the couch. _If you win, what do you want?_

 _The bed._ The answer some instantly. _One night. The bed. And you sleep on the couch._

Arizona bites the inside of her cheek for a moment before nodding tentatively. The pullout mattress wasn't that comfortable. It was springy. And itchy. And it also had the faint odor of pennies. Old dirty pennies.

 _Fine._ The blonde sighs, reaching for Callie's hand to grasp it in a loose shake. Oddly, she finds this contact to be irritatingly warm too, but before she can pull away Callie is grasping her hand back. Arizona clears her throat, resettling her eyes on her ex's. _But if I win,_ she starts. _I want you to cook breakfast tomorrow. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, the whole shebang._

Hm, that's fair. Callie quickly agrees, letting go of Arizona's hand after a firm squeeze.

 _-/-/-/_

 _So…?_

Arizona turns to see wide, excited eyes peering at her. _Eh_ she shrugs.

Suddenly the wide, excited eyes narrow in confusion. _What does 'eh' mean?_

 _It means 'eh'._

 _Did you like the movie or not?_

The blond hums in thought for a moment, watching as Callie's expression goes from anxious to impatient to irritated. She smiles. _It was okay. Would I ever watch it again? Probably not._

Callie's face falls, and suddenly, Arizona wishes she would have said she loved it, even if that meant having to spend the night face down in a penny-scented mattress.

 _How could you not like it?_

 _I'm just not that interested in dinosaurs…_

Callie places her hands over her face in disappointment, and Arizona coos, reaching over instinctively to pull gently at the other woman's wrists. She smiles when the brunette releases a quiet groan.

 _Poor baby…_ Arizona placates. She watches Callie do the adult version of pouting and feels something happy flutter in her stomach.

 _Shut up._

 _Don't get grumpy._

 _How do you not like it? It's a classic._

 _Coming from the woman who doesn't like The Breakfast Club!_

Callie blows out a heavy breath. Jurassic Park and The Breakfast Club are nothing alike. _One is visionary genius, and the other one is overrated._

Whatever. The blonde rolls her eyes, humored and irritated at the same time. _All that matters now is one thing anyway._

 _And what is that?_

Arizona smiles mischievously, leaning in toward her ex before whispering softly. _That you know I like my eggs scrambled with cheese._

 _Don't insult me_. The brunette mutters. I _know how you like your eggs._

 _-/-/-/_

It's late in the night. So late it's almost morning, but Arizona can't seem to find sleep. She rolls over to lie on her left side. Then her right. Then onto her stomach. All the while trying not to stir a sleeping Sofia beside her. She realizes after an hour of tossing and turning that her mind is just not in the mood to rest. It keeps going over the day, and then the week, and then the past few months. She tries to focus her attention on normal things. Upcoming surgeries. Events at Sofia's school. Hospital drama. But for some reason, her mind keeps settling on Callie and all the conversations they've had of late. That time the brunette had rang her at 3 o'clock in the morning to discuss her orgasm deficit.

She smiles at the ceiling, breathing out a long stream of air. _She's ridiculous_ Arizona thinks fondly before rolling her eyes at herself. _God_ , she mumbles absently. Closing her eyes for a moment. _Just let me sleep._

But she can't. All she can seem to do is remember. Callie on the couch with Sofia. Callie eating breakfast. Callie licking syrup off her finger. Callie singing along to the radio. Callie getting the words wrong. Callie beneath her, pouting. Callie's lips. Callie's eyes.

Arizona feels a familiar ache well up in her stomach and in her chest. She throws an arm over her eyes.

 _Oh goodness_ she whispers.

* * *

Day 101.

 _So when are you gonna tell Maggie?_

 _Tell Maggie what?_

Callie narrows her eyes a bit at the other woman's avoidance. The surgeons' lounge is pretty empty for it to be the afternoon, so the two had found each other's company comfortably quiet. Callie had decided to stop by and chat after spending the morning with Arizona. She needed a breather. Not that the blonde was suffocating in anyway. It just was starting to feel weirdly familiar. Eating break fast together. Talking casually. Smiling at each other over the table. Last night, she'd forgotten to call Penny. It had just sort of slipped her mind until the next morning. She'd tried to call the redhead as soon as she remembered to, apology heavy in her throat. Penny had forgiven her easily; she'd waved it off with a 'it's okay. I understand', but Callie was unable to ignore the tinge of uncertainty in the other woman's voice. She'd felt a tiny bit of guilt grow in the pit of her stomach. She had come to Grey Sloan to take her mind off that. It wasn't a big deal, but she was hoping for a pick me-up in the form of hospital gossip. But to her misfortune though, the only one that seemed to be free was Meredith who stood, her back turned to Callie, as she pretended to be deeply invested in making a cup of coffee.

 _You need to tell her you're dating Riggs._

 _We're not dating._

Callie purses her lips at the technicality. _Well then, you need to tell her you're screwing Riggs._

Meredith stiffens for a moment before continuing in her ministrations. _Why do I need to tell her? She has a crush. It'll go away...Besides, Riggs and I aren't serious._

 _Serious or not…Keeping a secret like that from her when you know she likes him is kind of wrong._

Meredith scoffs a little, but doesn't pose a counter-argument, instead choosing to change the subject completely. _So how are things going with you and Arizona?_

Callie rolls her eyes at the obvious diversion but goes along with it anyway. _Things are fine. Nice….we have a lot of fun together._ She smiles, but then immediately feels guilty as the thought of Penny all the way in New York alone comes to mind.

 _I'm glad you two are having so much fun._ Meredith comments before adding nonchalantly. _You seem closer than ever._

Callie scrunches up her nose a bit. _What are you trying to say…?_

 _Nothing. Just that you two are close ._ Meredith furrows her brow at her friend's sudden defensiveness.

 _Is it weird that Arizona and I like to spend time together?_ Callie scoffs indignantly.

 _Um, not intrinsically no..._ Meredith mutters awkwardly as her cup finally begins filling with coffee. _I mean, you do have a girlfriend, so I guess that's a little…odd._

 _How? I'm not allowed to have a girlfriend and be friends with my ex?_

 _No, but…okay if Derek were alive and we were together, I wouldn't talk to Riggs on the phone everyday…or have sleepovers at his house. It's none of my business though so—_

Callie waves the other woman off. _Arizona and I are friends. We're allowed to be friends, and we share a child. I don't think it's that big of a deal that I sleep on her couch when I come to visit._

 _Alright then. I guess that's settled._ Meredith finally turns around to face the other woman, coffee in hand. She can see that Callie is obviously having some sort of internal battle with herself, but she assumes the woman will talk to her about it when the time comes. So for now, she lets it go. Suddenly the door swings open and Alex comes trudging in looking more perturbed than usual. His gaze immediately falls on Callie, who's sitting leg crossed on the couch. He grunts a little bit before sitting heavily beside her.

 _Had a rough day, Karev?_ Callie inquires to which the man irritatedly mutters.

 _Didn't you get fired or something? Why are you here?_

 _I quit. And I'm visiting._

 _This is the Surgeon's Lounge. No squatters allowed._

Callie rolls her eyes, glancing up at Meredith who shrugs her shoulders. _He just got off of a 6-hour surgery._ She excuses. _And technically, you're not supposed to be in here._ She adds the last part on casually, and Alex snorts amused.

 _Oh, by the way,_ Meredith turns her head toward the worn-looking man _. Jo is looking for you._

His eyes immediately fly open, and he sits up a little straighter. _Why?_

 _I don't know._

 _You didn't ask?_

 _…Should I have?_

Alex crosses his arms and tightens his jaw a bit. _Well, she can keep looking for all I care._

Meredith rolls her eyes. _Sure. But if you want to find her, the last time I saw her she was going for a nap in the on-call room by the cafeteria._

Alex shrugs like he doesn't care. And both women, after realizing he was planning on keeping up the indifferent act, decide to carry on casual conversation. After a couple of minutes, Alex finally makes a loud grunt before muttering _Can't rest with all this freaking talking._

He gets up from his seat, glaring at both women before walking out of the room. Callie and Meredith only get a second to share knowing looks before the door opens again. This time it's Bailey. Her gaze immediately falls on Callie, but unlike Karev's, it quickly slides up to Meredith and settles.

 _Why is Torres in the Surgeon's Lounge?_

 _She's a surgeon._ Meredith answers innocently.

 _Hmph._ Bailey purses her lips, finally resting her gaze on the tall brunette. _Last time I checked Torres ditched this hospital and a more than generous paycheck to go chase a resident across the country, so excuse me if I'm a bit confused as to why she's enjoying our_ _ **employees-only**_ _sofa._

Callie smiles fondly for a second. She'd missed the other woman dearly. Even her scolding. _Aw Bailey, I missed you too._

Bailey makes a face when the other woman rises from the couch and stretches out her arms for a hug.

 _Oh no, no, there will be no kumbaya-ing in here, Torres._ _You can go wait out in the lobby with the other non-employees._

Callie frowns. _Really?_

Bailey hmphs again, a tiny smile playing on her lips. _Really. Goodbye._

Callie looks to Meredith who gives her a helpless sort of smile.

 _We can talk tonight. All the girls are meeting up at my house. You should come…And bring Arizona if you want._ She adds on the last part kindly.

 _-/-/-/_

When Callie makes it back home, she finds Arizona and Sofia sitting on the couch, watching TV together. Sofia is excitedly explaining the Disney Channel show playing on the screen, and Arizona listening amusedly, a goofy smile stretching across her face as she watches her daughter gesticulate wildly. When Callie shuts the door behind her though, Arizona reroutes that goofy smile to the brunette, cooling it into pleasant surprise.

 _You're back!_ She welcomes from across the room. _We missed you._

Callie's heart throbs at the declaration. _I missed you both too._

 _-/-/-/_

Later that night, they all wind up in Meredith's living room. Amelia, Maggie, Callie, Arizona, and of course, Meredith. Arizona had easily agreed to come when Callie asked her. The thought that Callie wanted her there made her oddly happy, but she tried to push it down or at least conceal it with indifference. They sat next to each other on the carpet. Callie with one leg propped up and the other outstretched. Arizona sat cross-legged, her arm touching Callie's. She'd allowed herself the contact when the other woman hadn't pulled away.

 _Owen is driving me nuts!_ Amelia groans. _He follows me around. He dotes on me. He tries to monitor what I eat._

 _Oh, totally understand you, Callie interjects_ with an empathetic head nod. _Arizona and Mark did the same thing when I was pregnant._

Arizona snorts into her wine. _Oh yeah…we did do that._

 _Eh, Derek wasn't really like that._ Meredith comments. _I was always the one worried about a miscarriage. He was just happy all the time._

 _If he tries to make me drink one more green, lumpy whatever-the-hell smoothie, I'm going to divorce him._

 _Good, then we'll all be single._ Maggie jokes, glancing between both of her looks slightly guilty for a second before she gulps down the rest of her drunk.

 _You know the worst thing about being pregnant?_ Callie changes the subject quickly.

 _Your feet hurt._ Amelia says, rubbing the soles of her own.

 _Your back hurts._ Meredith says.

 _Yes, both of those things. And sooo much more. It's like your entire body is in constant need of a rub-down_

 _Oh god, Arizona makes a face thinking about it. When you were pregnant, I had to massage your feet every night._

 _You could have let Mark do it._ Callie shrugs.

Arizona turns her head toward the other woman to stare disbelievingly. _My hands would have fallen off before I let Mark do it._

Callie snorts, giving the other woman her glass and letting her refill it. _You were so possessive._ She comments.

 _I still don't see how it was possessive not to want a guy rubbing against your girlfriend? I feel like that falls more under the 'normal response' category._

 _It wasn't a guy. It was Mark._

 _Mark was the guy-iest of guys._ Arizona refills the woman's glass before returning it to her. _Besides,_ she smiles briefly, _you sometimes liked that about me._

 _Did I?_

 _Mhm._

 _Callie pauses for a second in thought, and Arizona thinks she can pinpoint the exact moment the memory hits her. Her cheeks darken slightly, and the corners of her mouth curl up just a little._ _Oh…_ Brown eyes flick over to blue ones, and they both share a sort of knowing look.

 _Ahem_ Meredith clears her throat, reminding the women that other people are in the room. They look away from each other and to the array on confused faces.

 _Sorry, what were we talking about?_ Arizona breathes awkwardly.

Day 102.

Callie and Arizona decide to take Sofia, Zola, Bailey and Ellis to the park. Well, at first they had decided to take Sofia to the park and then, Sofia wanted Zola to come (and Meredith okay'ed it) and then Bailey had pouted and so the two mothers couldn't very well leave him or his baby sister, so they'd simply offered to take all of the children.

When they arrive, the three older kids run off as soon as the car door unlocks while baby Ellis reaches her little arms up wanting to be lifted. Callie does the honors, holding the chubby cutie to her chest.

 _Aww_ she coos, nuzzling Ellis's soft cheek with her nose. Arizona watches on, amused.

 _We could take her, you know._ The blonde teases.

 _What?_

 _We could take all four and just skip town. No one would ever know._

Arizona pops her dimples and wiggles her eyebrows

Callie laughs in return. _Don't play with me. I'm actually contemplating it. Look at them._ She gestures toward their lot of kids, throwing sand at each other. _Beautiful._ She sighs.

Arizona watches the other woman, an old guilt welling in her chest. She tries to fight away the quiet thought of their old house filled to the brim with tiny Callie look-a-likes, (and maybe one or two that look like her.) She shakes her head. She was getting away with herself.

 _-/-/-/_

It's later that day, and the kids are all tuckered out and sleeping in Arizona's room. Callie is playing Spanish music aloud from her phone and making lunch. Arizona watches her on and off from the living room, every now and then glancing up from her medical journal to see the other woman swaying her hips and singing. She feels her heart throb with affection.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hiya. Leave a review. Tell me what you think will happen next. I'm curious.**

* * *

Day 103.

Breakfast had been quiet…for the most part anyway.

Sure, Deluca had stumbled through the kitchen midway in, stolen a piece of toast and an undressed pancake, and then breathlessly darted out of the door. But that wasn't particularly surprising for a surgical intern. Callie and Arizona had easily shrugged off his disappearance, returning smoothly to their meals while Sofia, as if taking her mothers' cue, carried on with her story seamlessly as if the interruption had never happened.

 _And Maggie has a keyboard in her room, Mommy, a_ _ **huge**_ _keyboard, and she said she knew how to play it too._

 _She did? Wow._ Callie pauses mid-bite to show some lazy form of awe.

 _Yep!_ Sofia eagerly continues, having some sort of secondary pride in her friend's learned skill. _She can almost play all of Jingle Bells. But she says she's waiting till Christmas to show everybody because otherwise, it won't make any sense._

The little girl punctuates her words with a nod as if Maggie's secrecy is the most reasonable thing in the world.

 _Well, when Christmas comes around, we'll have to drop by and listen to her play._ Callie offers it mindlessly, forgetting that Arizona was to have Sofia during the Christmas season. The blonde doesn't mention it.

 _-/-/-/_

Later in the afternoon, the Robbins-Torres family finds themselves clustered together atop Arizona's fairly small sectional. Callie sits upright on one end of the couch, preoccupying herself with flipping through TV channels while Arizona lies stretched out, head comfortably in her lap. Sofia has taken up a small space, wedged between her mother and the back of the couch. Her right arm and leg are slung awkwardly over the blonde's relaxed body, and her left knee is jabbed uncomfortably into mother's thigh. Arizona had cautioned her daughter wearily that the position would be far too uncomfortable to stay in for long, but the stubborn Callie mini-me had just shaken her head and wiggled into the tiny crevice.

 _See Mama! I fit!_

Within a few minutes, she was pressed into her mother's shoulder, snoring softly. The position is hot and more than a little cramped, but Arizona cannot bring herself to move away. Instead, all she does is roll her eyes and kiss fondly at the crown of her daughter's head.

 _She's so much like you it hurts._ Arizona mumbles against the little girl's hair. She smiles when Callie releases a breathy laugh in return.

A few moments later when they had decisively settled in, Callie offers a rather disconcerting reminder.

 _This is our last day here._ She mumbles. It takes a moment for the words to register, but when they finally do, Arizona tilts her head back in surprise.

 _Really?_

From this angle she can clearly see Callie biting at the inside of her bottom lip.

 _Winthrop only gave me a week._ She says, her eyebrows knitting together in thought. _We're on day six…_

Arizona relaxes her neck again, looking away from her ex-wife. She feels something cold swim up her veins and belly flop into her heart. _Oh…I'd…I'd forgotten._ The words sound empty even to her own ears. What exactly had she forgotten? That Callie lived halfway across the country now? That she had an apartment and a redhead and a whole life away from Arizona? That their time together had always bore an explicit expiration date?

 _We should do something fun._ Callie says out of nowhere, breaking through Arizona's rather depressing train of thought.

 _We should?_ The blonde looks up again, her confused eyes meeting Callie's excited ones.

 _Yeah. Think about it. We could take Sofia to that trampoline place she likes so much, maybe go for ice cream afterwards at Sundae Funday_ _and then…._ Callie tilts her head down to face Arizona, her eyebrows wiggling a little. _I could get Meredith babysit, and we could have a little ladies' night._

 _A ladies' night?_ Arizona repeats, now a little excited herself. She hadn't gone out or done anything remotely interesting besides sunrise Yoga since the custody battle. A night on the town was long overdue. _I'm in._

 _-/-/-/_

 _Sofia's getting all her stuff ready._ Callie notifies as she enters the kitchen. Arizona is busying herself washing some leftover dishes before they leave. She nods in acknowledgment of the other woman's presence.

 _You know um… I was thinking I could visit again soon…_ Callie proposes, coming to lean up against the kitchen counter beside Arizona. She had been thinking about this for a few months actually, really ever since the two had gotten close all those phone calls ago. But she was never really sure how to approach it without dredging up bad memories.

 _You should._ Arizona smiles, briefly turning her head toward her ex to send her an agreeable look. _Tell me when you plan on coming. I'll take the time off._

 _Oh, good…_ Callie responds awkwardly before clearing her throat. Because I _was thinking…maybe I could come in February?_ Callie whispers the last word tentatively, watching as Arizona immediately freezes, hands still partially submerged in water.

 _Why?_

Callie raises her eyebrows as if offended, trying to lessen the tension with humor. _I like being here, and I assumed you liked me being here._

 _I-I do, but…_ the blonde trails off, turning her head so she can make eye contact with the other woman. _But you know February is…?_

 _I remember._

 _Is that the day you plan to come?_

Callie crosses her arms, leaning a little more heavily into the counter. Her eyes are soft and concerned, and Arizona feels her heart clench a little at the sight.

When she found out Tim died, she had been so young. It was her final year of residency, and she had been running around the hospital for ten hours straight, charts in one hand, a cup of lukewarm coffee in the other. She probably hadn't had a proper night of sleep in over a week, but her face was warm with the determination and purpose. Looking back it was odd to her, being in a hospital everyday and yet being so unfamiliar with death. Sure she knew it well in a factual sense. She could rattle off a thousand terminal diseases, list the symptoms, the stages. She could walk into a room and tell by the paleness of a patient's face or the blueness of his lips that he was fading. She knew death from books and from strangers. But intimately, she had no idea. It wasn't until that day, paused and trembling in a hospital hallway where thousands of mourning family members had received similar news, that she truly knew what death was. That she truly knew what it took from a person. Her mother's teary voice, stuttering out the news.

 _"There was an airstrike. Tim was…he didn't know. N-None of them knew. Oh, sweetheart…"_

She had never really stopped mourning. She supposes no one does. Not after losing someone so close. Someone so important. She had, however, learned to compartmentalize. She'd tucked that part of herself down into a low section of her heart and made room for other things. For happiness. For love. But on that date every year, the day she had found out about Tim's death, she let herself truly lament her brother's passing. For years, Callie had been the only person she'd shared that sadness with. They would sit and talk and on occasion, drink. She would tell stories about Tim, about Nick, about growing up in a family where the only constant they had was each other. She'd go on and on until she got tired of talking, and then as if sensing the change, Callie would tug her close and let the other woman cry into her shoulder for a very long time. Toward the end of their marriage, they had stopped spending that day together. They were just too angry at each other, too distant, too selfish. And now here Callie was again, offering that to her as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

 _I don't…you live so far away. I can't ask you for that…_

 _I'm offering._ Callie says easily, her eyes still so soft. _I want to be here for you…I'm sorry I ever stopped._

Arizona sighs, pulling her hands from the dishwater and wiping them off with a nearby towel. She turns to her ex, stares at her for a long moment, thankfulness in her eyes. And then, as if determining the sincerity of the offer, she breaths out relieved, moves toward the other woman and hugs her tightly.

 _Thank you._

 _-/-/-/_

The trampoline place, better known as Sky Zone, is as terrifying as always. Arizona watches on anxiously as tiny bodies bounce from trampoline to trampoline, narrowly avoiding each other.

 _God, this place is a lawsuit waiting to happen_. She breathes heavily. _We should have taken her to the toddler room._

Callie looks over, brows knitted. _You mean with the one-years olds?_

Arizona blows out a hard puff of air as she watches a young kid, not much older than Sofia, slam face first into the mat before popping back up, a wide grin on his face. _At least that room has guardrails and freaking jumping rules._ She exasperates. _In the toddler room, we don't have to worry about Sofia slamming into another kid and knocking out her two front teeth._

 _Okay firstly, Sofia is a very cautious child, Arizona._ Callie assures confidently only to cringe a second later as she watches the little girl do a lazy front flip almost landing on her neck. _Besides, um_ She continues a little less self-assured _, that kid's mom said those teeth were already loose…_

Arizona shoots the other woman a look before rubbing her forehead tiredly. _Next time we do this, we're going to a water park._

Callie moves to protest, only to be distracted by Sofia's tiny body being propelled into the air as other kid belly flops onto the mat beside her. The brunette bites the inside of her cheek uncomfortably. _Okay._ She acquiesces.

 _-/-/-/_

 _Did you have fun, sweetie?_

Sofia nods enthusiastically. _Daren Hossel bounced me up twice._ She says before continuing to lick her strawberry-vanilla ice cream swirl. _He only stepped on my hair once which hurt, but it's okay. He said he was sorry._

Callie furrows her brow. _Was Daren Hossel the redhead?_ Sofia nods again. Arizona looks concerned.

 _Are you okay? Did he hurt you?_ She immediately leans forward, worriedly cupping Sofia's chin and turning her head side to side. Callie watches on, eyebrows raised as the other woman fretfully searches the girl's face for bruises.

She sucks in her lips, suppressing a laugh before leaning over toward her friend. _I think she's okay, Mama Bear._ Callie places a calming hand onto Arizona's back. _You can relax._

 _That place is like a deathtrap._ Arizona mutters, releasing Sofia's chin before unconsciously leaning back into Callie's warm contact.

 _Mhm_ the brunette placates, patting the blonde's back comfortingly. _Eat your ice cream._ Arizona rolls her eyes but follows the gentle command anyway. When they look back at their daughter, they find her staring at them, a wide grin on her face.

 _-/-/-/_

They had been over every possible way to spend their free night. They could've gone to the movies as Arizona suggested. They could've gone barhopping as Amelia had so helpfully advocated after snatching the phone from Meredith (they'd asked her to babysit and she'd kindly accepted the task). They could've danced for hours at that shady-looking nightclub right down the street from the hospital (that had been Callie's one idea contribution which Arizona had quickly shot down after noting a recent stabbing that happened there). The point is, they could have done a number of things, but after each suggestion, both of them sighed almost exhaustedly at the thought of going anywhere outside of the condo. Eventually, the two women had lazily agreed to spend their last free night talking, laughing, and getting very drunk in the comfort of Arizona's home.

 _Okay, shot of tequila for every person we've had sex with since our divorce._ Callie calls from her seat at the dining table. She smirks at Arizona who is busy rummaging through the cabinets and collecting all the available alcohol and shot glasses.

When the blonde hears the other woman's suggestion however, she pauses and makes a face. _Do you want me to get alcohol poisoning?_ It's somewhat of a joke but also very true.

 _Wow, that many?_ Callie says, humor in her voice but also mild disgust.

 _Don't 'wow, that many' me. I'm pretty sure your number isn't low._

 _It's not double digits._

 _Oh…_

The blonde rolls her shoulders uncomfortably, continuing to retrieve drinking glasses from the cabinet. She can feel the brunette's gaze burning holes into her back.

-/-/-/

 _You have to match me, Callie. I want us to get drunk at the same time._ Arizona declares when she's finally gathered what she deems to be an appropriate variety of liquor. Callie gives her a concerned look just at the pure abundance, but the shorter woman quickly assuages her fears with the promise that most of it (65% of it) is Deluca's.

 _That's never going to happen._ The brunette responds, taking the bottle of tequila dangling loosely from Arizona's grip.

 _Why not?_

 _Because you're a lightweight._

Arizona scoffs. _No, I'm not._

 _Um, okay._ A small snort comes from Callie as she haphazardly sets the bottle of liquor near the edge of the table. She holds up her hands, curling her fingers tightly before stretching them out again. A short, comfortable silence falls between them before Callie purses her lips and turns toward her counterpart.

 _Double digits? Really?_

 _I was mourning._ Arizona excuses, rolling her eyes. She knew that topic would come back up eventually She presses forward heavily into the wooden dining table, an apologetic (albeit humored) smile adorning her lips. _I have sex when I'm sad._

Her face is devoid of make-up and slightly sweaty from rummaging around, but Callie's gaze dances across it appreciatively. She is comforted by the confession, by the reassurance that she was not the only one mourning, but she is also slightly balked at the number. Arizona has always been quicker than her.

 _I just cry when I'm sad. Or work a lot. Like a normal person, I guess_. The comment is meant to be a joke, but it comes off with far more bite than intended. The blonde rolls her head from side to side cracking her neck before resting her chin in her palm. She decisively ignores the dig.

 _I needed relief._ She shrugs before licking her lips and smiling _. I know it's been a while for you, but you have to remember how relieving it is to, how did you phrase it…_ There's a pause and Callie rolls her eyes because she knows what's coming. _Drown the muskrat?_

 _Will you ever let that go?_

 _Yes, probably,_ the blonde shoots the other woman a coy wink. _But not anytime soon._

 _You know, a lot of people say that._

 _No one says that._

Whatever. Callie waves it off embarrassedly before leaning close and wedging her bottom lip between her teeth. _I have a question._ She starts.

Arizona looks at her for a moment before moving to pour herself a glass of raspberry wine. _Go ahead._

 _From 1 to 10, how sad were you when I went to New York?_

 _What?_ Arizona questions hesitantly. She doesn't exactly want to admit that she was probably severely depressed.

 _I'm just wondering if I should have steam-cleaned the couch?_

Callie makes an exaggeratedly disgusted face and Arizona laughs/scoffs/(sighs relievedly) at the tease.

 _For your information, I've been pretty much a nun since the custody battle._

Callie raises her eyebrows in surprise. Arizona just takes a sip from her wineglass, smiling.

 _I know. Shocking, right? I guess there are some sadnesses even sex can't cure._

The comment is a little more honest than Arizona wants it to be, and she can tell by the way Callie's eyes immediately soften that the brunette has read through the lines as well. Callie opens her mouth as if to say something before closing it quickly. After a moment, she shakes her head, grabs the bottle of tequila still sitting precariously close to the edge of the table and tosses back a hard gulp. _We are getting dangerously close to sad drinking territory, and that is not how I want to spend my last night in Seattle._ She mumbles, the nozzle of the bottle still lingering close to her lips.

Arizona smiles, taking a sip from her own glass before saying, _I couldn't agree more._

 _-/-/-/_

 _Are you feeling it?_

 _Not even a little bit._

Arizona throws her head back dramatically. _You're lying_

 _I'm not. You're a lightweight._

 _You've had like three shots and a glass of wine. That's lightweight to you?_ The blonde throws her hands around expressively the way she always does when she's tipsy, and Callie watches on amused.

 _My twenties were a questionable time for me._ She shrugs. _I was some stage of drunk at least 53% of time_. _This is nothing._

Arizona knits her eyebrows together, leaning in to stare disbelievingly at the other woman. _We do our residencies in our twenties, so no_ , she holds up a stern finger to the other woman. _You were not drunk more than half of the time._

Callie's eyes widen suddenly, like she's come to some shocking realization. _I don't know if it has any correlation, Arizona but… the hospital death rate did go up three percent those years—_

 _Calliope!_ Arizona exclaims the name right before throwing her head back in high-pitched laughter. Her hand rises to her mouth like she's trying to hold it all in, but it's overflowing. Callie watches her, a wide grin on her lips. Tipsy Arizona is so easy to entertain. She lets the other woman cackle on before finally cutting again.

 _Okay, I was joking._ She admits when she feels Arizona has calmed enough. _But you are much easier to get drunk than I am._

Arizona raises her hands up like she's surrendering to the idea that she might be a lightweight. _Okay fine… But you know what that means, right?_

What?

Arizona pushes the half-emptied bottle of tequila toward her. _You're going to have to drink faster._

 _-/-/-/_

 _I saw you dancing earlier._ Arizona takes the already opened bottle of brandy and draws a large swig between her lips. It burns her tongue and the top of her mouth as it tumbles toward her throat, and the tiny blonde can't help but make an audible 'eck' sound as she chokes down the bitter liquid. Callie watches her, a tiny smile on her lips.

 _I was dancing?_ She asks, and the blonde nods in response.

 _Yeah…while you were making lunch for the kids…_

 _Oh._

Blue eyes find brown, and Callie spots something that looks like budding mischief. _You're good._

 _I am?_ Callie goads, smirking as she takes a shot of tequila straight from the bottle before chasing it with a sip of wine.

 _Oh definitely._ Arizona tilts her chin down, pearly whites gleaming. Dimple popping. _Very in control of your hips. Great form._

Callie cocks a surprised eyebrow at the blatant come-on. She leans back in her chair, pursing her lips as she tries to calculate from the blonde's batting eyelashes just what level of drunk the other woman is _._

 _And by great,_ the blonde continues languidly, her eyes dipping down briefly before cockily rising back up to meet Callie's _I mean amazing. Mind-blowing. The best form I've ever seen._

She finishes off the statement by licking her lips and smiling in a way that is anything but friendly.

And suddenly, Callie recalls this stage of intoxication very well. A few years ago, had either of them been anatomically capable, they would have made very cute babies due to this stage of intoxication… or at the very least, tried really, really hard. However now, Callie feels simultaneously enamored and repelled by the flirtation. She's tipsy, but not anywhere near the blonde. And she realizes with an uneasy start that she's never not had sex with Arizona when she's like this.

The brunette leans back in her chair, shaking her head as if trying to sober herself of the alcohol she's already consumed. After a moment, she pushes away the wineglass she's been steadily sipping from before shooting her blonde friend a rather unsettled smile. _Thanks_ she says tentatively. _I didn't know I had an audience._

Arizona bites her bottom lip, flicking her hair over shoulder. _Can I tell you something?_ She asks. Callie purses her lips like she's thinking; Arizona continues on anyway.

 _I think you're becoming my best friend_. Her smile is genuine, but her voice is soft like she's revealing a deep dark secret.

Callie smiles, her discomfort from a moment ago momentarily allayed, giving way to something much warmer. _Same for me_. She agrees, tapping her fingers against the table.

 _-/-/-/_

Penny eyes her cell phone worriedly. It hasn't rung all day.

It's 11:34, almost midnight, and Callie still hasn't called. She hasn't even bothered to text, and Penny is desperately trying to figure out what that means. A sinking feeling pulls at the redhead's gut. She wonders when she became this type of person, when her feelings grew so heavy and burdensome that she can hardly stand them. They feel like weights pushing on her limbs, bending her spine. She's spent the entirety of this week walking around with hutched over shoulders and a miserable frown. She's irritable and suspicious and jealous all the time for no real reason. And she doesn't really know why. She was never jealous of Arizona when Callie and she lived in the same state, but somehow, now it feels different. Now, she is ever so aware of their history, of their connection. She rolls over, tapping the screen of her phone. She doesn't want to call. She doesn't want to be that girlfriend. She closes her eyes, inhaling sharply, entertaining the thought that maybe she already is.

 _-/-/-/_

 _Show me how to dance._

 _Huh?_

 _Show me how to do the hip thing._ Arizona says vaguely, sashaying a bit in her seat before shooting Callie a drunken wink. She was pretty far along into the flirty intoxication stage by now but a playful glint shone in her blue eyes and Callie couldn't outright deny her.

 _I don't know, honey…_ The response is measured and reluctant as she feels the other woman's rather insistent gaze. _You're prettyyyy loaded._ She excuses. The brunette had stopped aggressively drinking awhile ago, settling instead for a few sips of wine every now and then. Arizona, on the other hand, had plowed right ahead, ignorant of her friend's sobering state.

 _I'm fine._ The blonde slurs indignantly _. Watch. She stands out from her chair, puts her finger on her nose and takes two wobbly steps forward._

 _Could I do that if I were drunk? She questions, finger still on her nose as she slightly tips over toward the left._

Callie snorts, resting her chin in her hands. _Probably_. She responds.

Arizona huffs, but the momentary offense is quickly done away with, replaced with a rather childlike mischief.

 _Could I do this?_ She places her hands on her hips and does an awkward swivel. Callie laughs loudly before biting her bottom lip.

 _You look a desk chair._

Arizona's eyes darken for a moment, her mischievous smile giving way to one a bit more devious. _Do you want to sit on me?_

 _Arizona!_

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry!_ The blonde laughs, holding her hands out, pausing any scolding the brunette was about to unleash. She walks around the table, giggly apologies still spilling from her lips before she finally stops right beside Callie's seat.

 _I'm just so happy right now_. She sighs quietly, and there's a distinct mix of sincerity and raillery in her voice. Callie is not superhuman…and even if she were, this version of Arizona would certainly be some form of kryptonite. She smiles.

 _Teach me how to dance, Calliope. Come on; it'll be fun._ The blonde pleads again more sweetly.

Callie releases a long sigh before shooting the other woman a look. _You know how to dance._

 _No, I don't._ Arizona asserts, a hand coming up to play with Callie's hair. The brunette lightly swats it away. _You saw me just now_. Arizona flutters her eyelashes. _I'm hopeless._

Callie stands up, and the height difference is almost immediate. Arizona, who had long ago discarded her heels, has to tilt her head back slightly to look into her ex-wife's eyes. She thinks fleetingly about how attractive that is to her.

 _I know what you're doing._ Callie scolds lowly, trying to pierce through whatever drunken, horny fog the other woman is in. It doesn't work. Arizona just widens her eye and scoffs like she's surprised by the accusation.

 _What am I doing?_ she asks innocently. _It's ladies' night, and all I want is to dance with you. Is that so bad?_ She gives Callie a very dirty version of puppy dogs eyes before continuing, _Am I bad?_

Callie opens her mouth to say something but thinks better of it. Instead, settling on ' _you're drunk'_.

 _I am…a little_ Arizona acquiesces, the tempting smile on her lips falling into more of guilty grin. Her gaze drops down slightly as she tugs loosely at the stomach of Callie's light purple shell top.

 _This looks really good on you._ She comments nonchalantly, letting her hands flatten against the fabric. Callie inhales sharply, her hands clenching and unclenching as if unsure if they should act or not. When Arizona finally looks back up, she finds her ex-wife staring down at her, a flurry of emotion winding and unwinding itself onto her face. Callie is not drunk. Maybe a little tipsy, but certainly not drunk That fact remains. But the way Arizona's hands begin sliding languidly down to her waist, the way her nails press lightly into the covered skin, grazing up and down gently. A practiced motion. It makes Callie feel a little intoxicated. The shiver that tumbles down her spine is almost automatic. She becomes painstakingly aware of how well the other woman still knows her, at least in a physical sense.

 _Arizona…_ Callie reaches down to grasp at the blonde's pale wrists, but the grip is anything but firm. Arizona tilts her head to the side, a knowing glint in her eyes.

 _Calliope._ She coos back. _Please._

At this point, Callie is quite unsure what Arizona is begging for. Does she want to dance? Or does she want to do something else entirely. She watches, a bit entranced, as the other woman pushes her head forward slightly. Her long lashes fluttering. Her lips pouted. Callie almost instinctively leans forward.

But then thinks better of it and leans back.

But then looks closer and leans forward again

From a distance, her head looks as if an indecisive magnet; simultaneously attracted and repulsed. For a second, it seems as if she'll be in eternal limbo, but then, finally, as if deciding to allot herself this one tiny inclination, she sighs, leans forward and presses her lips to Arizona's. The kiss lasts maybe only a second before she pulls away, an apology on her lips.

 _I'm uh…this is…sorry_

Arizona nods absently, her tongue running over her lips as she takes a few shallow breaths. Her eyes dance over Callie's face like she's trying to discern something from her features. Quickly, she distances herself slightly just enough to let her hand rises from the space in between their bodies. It ghosts lightly across the other woman's chin before clasping firmly around the back of her neck.

 _I'm not._ Arizona whispers sincerely, pulling the other woman close with a gentle but firm tug. Their lips meet harshly and sloppily, and it tastes strongly of hard liquor. Callie gasps in weak protest, but it's quickly swallowed by a much stronger moan. She trembles at the feeling of Arizona's hand massaging the base of her neck, of it gliding up to tangle in her hair before pulling at the strands gently. Again, she is hit by the strong sense of familiarity and the strangely warm thought that Arizona still knows her so well. Callie can feel herself being drawn in: her muscles relaxing, her lips unclenching, her tongue slowly coming forward to prod at the other woman's mouth. It isn't long before the kiss is deep and soft, and Callie's whole body feels like it's on fire. When they finally pull apart, she is panting heavily, and her fingers are pressed hard into deliciously soft skin. She glances down to find her hand up Arizona's shirt, dangerously close to the base of her bra; she can't for the life of her remember when she'd put it there.

 _Callie…_ Arizona breathes heavily, her eyes glossed over with want and something unrecognizable. _I need to tel—_

A blaring ringtone interrupts her as Callie's head snaps toward the sound: her cell phone. The brunette untangles herself from Arizona quickly, a small puff of relief falling from her lips. However, the feeling does not last long. The moment she picks up her phone from the wooden dining table, she is hit full force with the severity of what she's done.

* * *

 **A/N: How doth you feelth?**


End file.
